


Dome Life [EN]

by Loulou_from_TRAPPIST



Category: Terragenesis - Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-20
Updated: 2020-01-20
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:34:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22333483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Loulou_from_TRAPPIST/pseuds/Loulou_from_TRAPPIST
Kudos: 2





	Dome Life [EN]

[Start of voice log]

So hum .. Hello, I introduce myself, I am Frederic Hank, I have humm.. soon 17/20 Saturnian revolutions so.. I think, about 23 years on earth if I remember my lessons. I am in the primary installations’s maintenance "help to the colonists" in the domes. I was born on Titan, my grandparents were part of the first wave of settlers, after 3 years of sidereal journey, they knew that they would end their lives here, and .. Today we take up the torch, for the humanity.

Hmm .. Yes, I was asked to make this vocal journal for a long time, in principle, for the memory of our colonization, it’s a kind of tradition that everyone must do to pay tribute to the work here .. And for keeping track of our passage on the Moon, and the rest of the system besides, as if it was not going to last.. But anyway I never had the strength to do it, until today, because something happened that has given me hope for some time.  
So uh … let's start, my feelings .. Life on Titan is .. hard, the income from the mines is low, yeah, this world is mainly composed of water ice and methane, not a lot of stones .. and even less metal, the rare quantities are buried deep below the surface, it's difficult to get enough resources and funding to even renovate our facilities, well, it was.

We are not remunerated here, resources are exported and resold, money is only dedicated to infrastructures and renovations, we operate by giving and taking, each has more or less his role in the colony, each has a specialty and for the work done we have accommodation and food. But.. hey we are the Sons, it has been our culture for almost 75 years, that is what I was told about, and I have known only that.. I know that there are other factions, other ideals, other cultures.. Sometimes during breaks I sit down and wonder how life is with them, especially the Daughters of Giaia, from what I have heard their way of life is contrary to ours, everyone here don’t like them, but if it's true it's normal, finally they are differences of ideals. For my part I remain attached to our culture and I think our work is worth it to have such a beautiful naked landscape to look at every day.

It is true that Titan is a magnificent Moon, the opaque sky is spotted with different shades of yellow and only allows us to distinguish our neighboring planet, Saturn and some other moons of the system, the mists make it possible to distinguish reliefs of ice from different sizes separated by rivers of methane. Once a day, a drone is launched to go all around the moon and bring us images, it's always as beautiful to watch that .. At each break in the day it is that we look to relax, it comforts and motivates us.

If only Titan loved us a little more..  
Because of our distance from the Sun, it is always very dark outside, but the lights placed around the colony allow good visibility for a few kilometers, here the lighting is regulated artificially in cycle of 10h of night and 14h of day distributed in the day. With us the human factor is put forward, physiologists have optimized our activity time with 8 hours of sleep divided into two 4h cycles spaced 6h, according to them it is the optimal working condition, and we trust this.  
But.. I think that the biggest concern with us .. is gravity, I guess I learn nothing from anyone by saying that Human is adapted to Earth’s gravity, and Titan is far from it, with a gravity of about 1.3 meters per second, it is very difficult to move on the surface, we have .. Harnesses equipped with cables with electromagnets which are launched and fixed to the ground, we advance by pulling then we recover the magnet and start again, we had to install metal plates every 10 meters specially for that, a real hassle, and I know what I'm talking about I fitted almost all the habitation dome 3 .  
Speaking of that, even our domes of had to be redesigned when coming around Saturn, the dwellings are formed by several towers of a hundred meters each, to which are hung in mobile rings the quarters of dwellings, compulsory measure, we must stay there at least two hours a day and necessarily sleep there to maintain a functional physiology according to the doctors, what I think is that I have the sheaf looking out the window but at least that let me know that we care about us up there.

The other big concern is the temperature. For rock that it is painful, now we are good, the last renovations were intended to waterproof the facilities, but before it was a horror. Even if I never saw him for that I would have preferred to live on Mars..  
The methane rains that froze the conduits every week, sometimes every day, the foundations creaking in the cold which made the materials brittle, all my life my parents told me that this mission was badly prepared, each trip cost life for at least one person, our suits are perfectly designed to withstand extreme climates, but that was not enough. I remember, when we were younger, we had games outside the domes, the jumps, they were of all kinds, height, length. One day during the 43rd inter-colony tournament a methane rain started to fall , obviously everything was done outside to take advantage of the density of the atmosphere that supported us, Beulque, one of the candidates jumped but his suit remained blocked, he hit the ground head first which split his visor .. Since that day all activity apart from maintenance is done in the domes.  
The worst I think it was the time when one of the electrolysis plant attached to dome 1 had a leak. It was hell, the concerned pipe was buried in the ground outside, the water started from the dome to go to the plant, but everything had frozen, it was necessary to condemn the whole floor in charge this conduit the time to fill the leak, and the dome had to be evacuated three days, the time to seal it and defrost all the pipes concerned, 17 additional people were engraved on the wall of the tower of Hephaestus, dedicated for a long time to this use.

Anyway, it's true that until recently morale was not at its strongest, especially that a group of demonstrators has formed, eco-terrorist types that challenge our rights and our culture, we are the Children and we contemplate the universe which was given to us in its naked, original beauty, but for them we generate all the same changes and we pollute the beauty of these planets, A space life in orbit would be according to them better way of looking at our worlds, part of me agrees with them, but if we leave the other factions could take this Moon.  
Finally that was the nice demonstrators of 2.5 / 20 of revolution, now they are established in orbit in a station created by one-does-not-know-who, provided in weapon, in vital support etc .. The sword of Titan .. that's their name, their only goal from now on is to break down our facilities by any means.. Well, since we obtained our total independence, we no longer hear about them, so much better.

And that’s what gives me hope, our reward, the very essence of our culture, hard work and its reward, I’ll explain.  
The independence was greatly brought by the new mine established on the northern hemisphere, we decided to let the AI patented by our Lagrange academy take care of it and it perfect in its field, the celestial farm has equipped 'a new agricultural ring, we have finally succeeded in building a viable system drawing water from the ocean of Plato next to which we settled.  
Our third colony has completed the construction of the Titan Equator, and since then .. It's been great, my frustrations and those of the settlers have turned into joy, hope.  
The trips to the orbit are really simpler, the exchanges between the different stations are faster, and temporary accommodation and a hospital have even been attached to the elevator, pregnant women are sent there now as well as seriously injured who needed ground gravity operations, we can contact the neighboring colony on Iapetus, and we have established with them an exchange of resources, mineral resources for methane for their rockets.

Motivational note

I'm Frederic Hank from the maintenance department, a little colony technician.  
Today we are in 2213, it is 5 pm humm. The day is foggy and greyish, clear weather in short for us Titanians, hummm yes the weather is worse sometimes, but it's our world, we are used to it and we find it magnificent. The 6 Titanians colonies count today .. What else .. Ah, about 550,000 colonists each, and even if we work hard, today we are happy to do so. We are here at home as you can be too .., and today the dangers of the worlds have been replaced by their beauty. We are the Sons, and we will protect these worlds that saw us born.

End of registration and send to central administrative storage please  
[End of voice journal]


End file.
